Thomas and Friends (Season 3)
The 3rd Season of the Television Series 1st aired between 1991 and 1992. All 26 Episodes were narrated by George Carlin in the US and New Zealand. Production Before production of the 3rd Season, Clearwater Features closed down, with the Britt Allcroft Company becoming the sole producer. Producer Robert D. Cardona left before series 3, and Britt Allcroft took his place as co-producer alongside David Mitton. According to Robert Gauld-Galliers, "Gordon Goes Foreign" was originally planned to be filmed into an episode, but it wasn't because of high budgets. The Series was a combination of episodes derived from the Railway Series, Magazines Stories (written by the Series' current head writer, Andrew Brenner), and a couple of original stories by Allcroft and Mitton. 1 of the Primary Reasons for diverging from the Original Books was that many of the Stories not yet used featured large numbers of new characters, which would be expensive to produce. Another was that the Producers wanted more stories about Thomas, the Nominal Main Character. The Reverend Wilbert Awdry disapproved of the New Stories citing they were unrealistic. Episodes Songs *Thomas We Love You (with footage from season 3 only) Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Donald and Douglas (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) *Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *BoCo (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Terence (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Trevor (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Jeremiah Jobling (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Jem Cole (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Father Christmas (mentioned in the US version) *Daisy (mentioned in music video) Characters introduced *Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bulgy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toad (does not speak) *City of Truro (does not speak) *Flying Scotsman (tenders only: does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (not named) *Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) Notes *This is the 1st season of several things: **The 1st season to have original material written by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. **Britt Allcroft's 1st season as producer. **Angus Wright's 1st season as executive producer. **The 1st season to feature TUGS models. **The 1st season to use the EMU Proteus 2 Orchestral to create the Music. However, Some of the Music made with the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer for the 1st and 2nd Season was used. **The 1st season to start airing in 1 year and finish in another. *The biggest space of time between 2 seasons airing is between Season 2 and Season 3. Season 2 1st aired back in 1986, and Season 3 from 1991 to 1992. *This is the only season that has George Carlin's Narration on VHS in New Zealand. *Model maker John Holmes didn't receive credit for working on this season until 1991. *This is the last season to be shown on ITV until 2002 when Season 6 was shown. *At the End of all the Episodes, There is a message saying 'A Britt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc. *Stock Footage Theme Music From Season 1-2. Behind the Scenes File:Percy'sPromiseBehindthescenes.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainBehindtheScenes.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:1991 television seasons Category:1992 television seasons Category:1990s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki